


Truth Is

by CJ99



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Inspired by a sabrina claudio song, Lyric fic, SuperCorp, song: Truth Is by Sabrina Claudio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ99/pseuds/CJ99
Summary: lena writes her feelings down in a journal and comes to the realization she she might be in love with her best friend
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Truth Is

Lena sat in her office writing in the journal Kara gave her, she treasured the book so much that she found herself benign more truthful with it than she had ever been with herself.

> _**Thursday June 4 th 2020** _
> 
> _‘I don't feel you, I ripped the last page out, I don't even get jealous when you mention other women  
>  I don't, And I don't miss you, I'm doing better now  
> I don't even think of calling 'Cause I never feel like talking, I don't I don't need you  
>  **But I need you.’** _

she found herself confessing things she had hidden so deep within herself but ever since she found out about Kara being supergirl she felt betrayed.

she tried to convince herself that she didn’t need her best friend but even her own words betrayed her, she couldn’t help writing it all down, everything came to surface she was contradicting herself.

Every day was different the distance growing Kara tried to reach out but she didn’t want to listen.

she wasn’t ready she was going to throw herself into her work make the world a better place. a place where people don’t lie she never wanted to feel this way again.

Yet she found herself missing Kara’s presence her warm hugs even her cuddles which she would never admit out loud. 

> _**Tuesday June 9 th 2020** _   
>    
>  _‘When I touch me, I'm more than someone else, I don't even think about you  
>  Reminisce it, wish I had it 'Cause it wasn't even that good  
> Wasn't even that good Forget you, **I can't forget you.’**_

How could she forget the blonde she loved more than anything, Lena was a smart woman she understood that the pain she felt was deeper than she believed it to be because it came from a place she was too scared to admit existed.

Lena knew she messed up teaming up with Lex of course he would double cross her why was she even surprised.

She found herself dreaming of the friend she cast away she realized her mistake and wanted to make amends and maybe even explain her true feelings for the reporter.

but confessing your undying love could be complicated when you just helped your brother have the power to destroy the universe after countless warnings from the subject of interest not to mention a few other unmentionable things. But the past cannot be erased.

> _**Wednesday August 19 th 2020** _   
>    
>  _‘Truth is I'm dishonest 'Cause I'm always scared to get too deep  
>  Truth is that I want this 'Cause I always see you in my sleep  
> Truth is that I love you, Truth is that I love you  
> Even when I'm trying not to Need you **, but I need you  
> ** Forget y **o** u **, I can't forget you’**_

And that is how Lena found herself on the other end of a door she was all to familiar with as she took a breath in she knocked.

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by aasf_02 i hope i did you justice 
> 
> if anyone has a song request feel free to comment


End file.
